Many containers are known which are hand-held and provide for dispensing material by squeezing the container. In the familiar toothpaste tube, a tube is made of flexible material having an opening at one end. The material is dispensed by squeezing the tube to force material out of the opening. Typically, the tube is either rolled from a bottom crimp or flattened upwardly from the bottom crimp. If the tube is held in the palm of one's hand and simply squeezed, some of the material is forced out of the opening and some of the material is forced toward the end opposite the opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,074 (Harrison) shows a medicine dispenser having a narrow projection extending from a cavity which is covered by a flexible sheet. Material is forced from one end of the projection by pressing the flexible sheet into the cavity to displace the material. U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,836 (Falarde) shows a container wherein a dispensing neck is wound in a spiral when the contents of the container are not under pressure. When the contents are placed under pressure, a slit in the neck opens and allows material to be dispensed.